It's Raining Men!
by Iremat
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke challenge Temari to a duel in such a way that she can't refuse! What will happen? What's the duel about? Read and FIND out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. DUH! Those who believe that I do, and those who believe that I make any kind of profit off of this should be beaten to death with a large Iron Fan that Temari carries. And then put together and beaten to death again, because they dare to spread such horrible lies about me!!!  
  
runs off huggling her Kabuto plushie and laughing like a maniac  
  
It's been raining quite hard in Konoha village for the past two days.  
  
"Che.such a horrid weather" Kankuro mumbled munching down on a whole bowl of ramen.  
  
Temari sighed and leaned her face on the palm of one of her hands. She looked out the window and sighed again. Rain annoyed her so much.  
  
"Che." that was Gaara's input as he placed another bite of food into his mouth "This place sucks."  
  
"Yeah." Temari agreed. She hasn't even touched the food before her.  
  
"Eat.." Gaara looked at her "Why aren't you eating?"  
  
Temari opened her mouth to say something  
  
"OH MY GOD KARAOKE!!!" Loud shriek came from the front of the restaurant and all three of them turned their heads towards the noise.  
  
"Sasuke.che.." Gaara commented.  
  
"Ugh..Naruto.." Temari wrinkled her nose "How annoying."  
  
"Eh..Sakura" Kankuro grinned "She's sort of cute"  
  
"We TOTALLY have to sing Karaoke" Sakura proclaimed happily as the three proceed to their table, right across Temari and her brothers. Saskue's and Gaara's eyes interlocked. "Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" bothered him Sakura, blind to the trio sitting across from them.  
  
"You're annoying" Sasuke growled glancing at her, and returning his eyes towards Gaara.  
  
"Mou..Sasuke.kun.." Sakura's eyes followed his. "Oh..it's the freak show. I didn't know the circus was in town."  
  
Temari heard her perfectly and growled.  
  
"Watch it, Large Forehead Girl. You might be their main attraction. You and that dumb blond boyfriend of yours."  
  
"Hey!!" Both Sakura and Naruto jumped up.  
  
"Who are you calling dumb?!!" Naruto was infuriated  
  
"He's NOT my boyfriend!!" So was Sakura.  
  
Temari snickered.  
  
"ANYWAYS" Sakura put her nose in the air "Before we were so rudely interrupted. Sasuke-kun. sing Karaoke with me?"  
  
Sasuke growled to Gaara's, Temari's and Kankuro's obvious laughter.  
  
"Go on, Sasuke-chan" taunted him Kankuro "You two look so cute together."  
  
Temari burst out laughing.  
  
"Watch it, puppet boy" Saskue's patience was running extremely low. Being around Sakura was a challenge enough with her constant whining and nagging, but being made fun of something he couldn't help. That took the cake!  
  
"Awww.Poor Sasuke-chan. He's probably embarrassed of his lack of voice. Awww...Don't be embarrassed, Sasuke-chan. We won't laugh.. Much." Temari was so incredibly evil. Sasuke remembered suddenly why out of all the girls he particularly couldn't stand her. She was looking him straight in the eyes, smiling, knowing very well that he could do absolutely nothing. She was one of those people who figured out all your buttons and knew how to push them, very well.  
  
Sakura frowned to that remark.  
  
"Mou..don't listen to that Fan Girl, Sasuke-kun. She's just jealous because she can't sing and you can."  
  
Temari snickered.  
  
"Don't you worry that large forehead of yours, little girl. I can sing very well."  
  
"Why don't you sing then?" Answered her Sasuke smirking.  
  
"Because I'm a ninja, not a singer."  
  
"Heh.Oneesan is just afraid to be beaten by a guy.."  
  
Temari's eyes widen as she turned to Gaara, who sat there snickering.  
  
"No, I am NOT afraid to be beaten by a guy! Please!"  
  
Sasuke's grin got wider. He all of the sudden understood that Gaara just gave away a location of one of Temari's annoyance buttons.  
  
"Oh really." He cocked his eyebrow "I bet you can't beat me, because you're a girl."  
  
Temari frowned.  
  
"Yeah. A girl like you can't possibly sing like Sasuke-kun, I bet" Sakura caught on quite fast too. Temari growled.  
  
"Fine, Large Forehead girl. You're on."  
  
She got up in a jerk and walked straight over to the karaoke machine, followed by snickering and slightly unsure Sakura.  
  
They got to the stage.  
  
"So. Fan Girl. what song are you going to sing?"  
  
Temari frowned.  
  
"How good are you?" she asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm .I'm.ok."  
  
"Feh. well then you'll be singing back up then."  
  
Sakura frowned but decided it would be a lot better to let Temari embarrass herself in front of everyone.  
  
"Fine." She agreed "But I get to choose the song."  
  
Temari thought about it and then nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hmmm. let see.." Sakura flipped through a list of songs available for the Karaoke.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen" Announcer's voice startled her "It appears that we have two young ladies to sing Karaoke for us tonight. What would you be singing ladies?"  
  
Temari shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Oh! I found it! We're singing this!" Sakura pointed out her selection. The song was challenging enough even for her. That'll definitely embarrass that snotty Sand girl.  
  
Temari blushed.  
  
"It's raining men..." she raised her eyes at Sakura. She smirked " Isn't this a little too complicated for you?"  
  
Sakura put her nose in the air.  
  
"Feh.worry about yourself, Fan girl. I know this song by heart."  
  
Temari smiled.  
  
"So do I"  
  
She turned to the announcer.  
  
"We'll sing It's Raining Men."  
  
Temari ran through the audience with her eyes. She felt nervous. A knot forming in her stomach, she hated being on a display like this. Suddenly, she saw someone, sitting in the far corner of the restaurant, looking at her with curiosity and challenge. She frowned. Never has she ever backed down from a challenge. Temari reached out and removed the hair ties, holding her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders. She shook her head and stepped to the edge of the stage. Everyone, including Sakura and Gaara watched her wide eyed.  
  
"Lights please"  
  
Temari smiled and turned on her microphone and closed her eyes. Music, mixed with rain noises started flowing all around them.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"We're your weather girls."  
  
"Aha.  
  
"And have WE got the news for you."  
  
"You better listen."  
  
"Get ready all you lonely girls.And leave those umbrellas at home!"  
  
"Mhhmmm"  
  
No one in the audience, including the curious pair of eyes in the corner has EVER expected what they got. Temari led the song, with Sakura who began a little unsure of herself, following. The Sand Girl was right. She did have an excellent voice. Especially for this song.  
  
".Cuz tonight for the first time.  
  
just about half past ten.  
  
for the first time in history  
  
IT'S GONNA start raining men"  
  
For the first time in the whole history of the restaurant the audience was this quiet. Regardless of their wish to listen, people were drawn to the two young girls singing. Especially the one with dusty blond hair. It seemed, that despite all her high-strung personality, Temari just, let go and got into the song.  
  
"It's raining men..  
  
Halleluiah!  
  
It's raining men,  
  
Amen!"  
  
"Damn.. Who is that blond girl?" whispers came up, creeping from the tables.  
  
"I don't know.but heck, she sings like a pro."  
  
"Yeah. that pink haired girl isn't too bad either."  
  
"Sheh.Heck yeah..dang."  
  
Sasuke's jaw was on the floor. Everything forgotten, he sat there, listening to the two girls singing in awe. To be quite honest, he didn't believe Temari when she said she had a good voice and now. and now he could hardly contain his amazement. Temari stood there, microphone in one hand, other on her hips, that she swayed from the side to side slightly, as she kept her eyes closed, singing the words into the microphone, followed by Sakura - who was still sort of unsure. Temari kept her eyes closed for a reason. She was terribly frightened to see a mocking smile on the face of those who listened to her, but this far into the song, she all of the sudden realized she didn't care. She braved and opened her eyes.  
  
"It's raining men,  
  
Halleluiah!  
  
It's raining men,  
  
AMEN!"  
  
Now even Sakura picked up and somewhere in the back of her mind, Temari snickered. Who said a good ninja couldn't be an amazing singer too. A good, evil ninja.  
  
Unfortunately song ended. And with the fading sounds of musical beat, faded away their confidence. Temari turned completely red. Both girls stood there, flattering their eyelashes, without knowing what to say or rather what to do.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Temari braved, and all of the sudden people began clapping. She got crimson, as she walked back to her table. Even Gaara was shocked. He knew his sister could sing.but.whoa. Temari turned to still dumbfound Sasuke and smirked.  
  
"Top that, Sasuke-chan" She grinned, completely ruining the moment. Sasuke snapped out of it and growled. DAMN that Sand Girl. She turned her face towards those eyes and found them full of astonishment and even a little bit of adoration. Temari put her nose in the air.  
  
"Loose to a boy. Feh.." She grinned again. "Not to Sasuke-chan. Definitely not to Sasuke-chan." 


End file.
